1. Field of the Invention
The instant device relates generally to fluid handling devices for use as pumps, motors, expanders or compressors. More specifically, it relates to devices of this type featuring a spherical plenum. In particular, it relates to a fluid handling structure or device featuring an essentially spherical central member mounted in an essentially spherical plenum with the said spherical central member having vanes exterior to the spherical plenum, the device as a whole being capable of being used as a pump, expander, compressor, or an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art in the Field
There are, of course, numerous devices for use as fluid handling structures. However, few such devices feature spherical plenums and none known to the inventor feature spherical members mounted within such plenums with vanes exterior to the plenum. Examples of prior art in the same general field as the instant device may be found in the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,850 issued to Berry in 1975 for a SPHERICAL POWER DEVICE. PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,559 issued to Cohen in 1976 for an ANTI-POLLUTANT SPHERICAL ROTARY ENGINE WITH AUTOMATIC SUPERCHARGER. PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,807 issued to Shank et al. in 1982 for a COMPRESSOR-EXPANDER OF THE VANE TYPE HAVING CANTED VANE CAVITY. PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,976 issued to Meuret in 1986 for a RECIPROCATING ROTARY PISTON THERMAL ENGINE WITH A SPHERICAL CHAMBER.
However, none of these patents teach devices rendering obvious the extremely novel features and applications of the fluid handling device described herein.